Free
by HaloDooE
Summary: "He was content, happy. Free. And he would do anything to keep it that way." Lithuania thinks on his newly earned freedom, but some things he may never be truely free of.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia will never belong to me, but then again maybe that's a good thing!

* * *

**

Free

Independence. Liberty. Freedom. They all fought for it. His people. For years he lived in fear, controlled by it, too weak to fight back, physically and mentally.

But now. Now he was home, standing in _his_ large field, sun warming his too pale skin. It was peaceful, this freedom, the ever present hum of life. Happy and growing. Lithuania smiled, and fell into the grass of his sorely missed field, the wheat stalks had long since died but it was just as nice to just sit here. He missed this. Just lying in the sun breathing the clean air, feeling comfortable, safe. It had been a week, only a week of freedom from that frozen wasteland.

A week of freedom and it already felt like heaven. Feliks had said the same, and the brunet only now realized just how right he was. He had seen the blonde yesterday, and all the previous days that week. He seemed determined to make sure Toris had absolutely no free time that wasn't spent with him or otherwise.

Not that the Baltic nation minded, he missed Poland too.

Poland… _wait_, Lithuania smacked his own forehead, _how could he forget?_ Poland offered to cook him dinner that night. Of course Lithuania was surprised at his friend's sudden request, but accepted immediately. However, that didn't mean the brunet wasn't at least a little suspicious.

Toris sat up slowly, he still wasn't healed as much as he should have been, but he had no time to worry about that now. He arrived home with just enough time to shower and get dressed before there was a very impatient blonde ringing his doorbell repeatedly. He threw the door open, to reveal his friend, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey Liet!" Poland chirped, stepping past his companion and disappearing into the house and heading straight for the kitchen.

Lithuania followed only to be ushered into the living room seconds later.

"No way, Liet, I'm, like, totally going to cook for _you_ this time."

And with that he set to work. Now Lithuania was curious, _what has gotten into him?_

Feliks didn't look any different than yesterday and there was nothing really unusual. Unless of course you counted wearing pants (instead of his customary mini skirt) unusual.

Half an hour or so later and Toris was allowed back into the kitchen. There was something seriously strange about Feliks' choice in dishes. Everything was delicious and the brunet was sure he hadn't eaten this much in his entire life, but it was still… strange.

Their first course was Chłodnik litewski, a very hearty soup, (which Poland made perfectly) that he hadn't had in a very long time. Following the soup was Gołąbki, as their main course with Pączki for desert.

The doughnuts aside, all the dishes seemed oddly familiar and it took a moment for Lithuania to realize just why that was. Because _he _had taught Poland how to cook those dishes when they were still a commonwealth. Lithuania raised an eyebrow at the individual across the table. Poland gave him an uncharacteristically shy smile, "What? Was it, like, terrible?" he asked almost pouting.

"No…" Toris considered his next statement, "But, why did you make… all this?"

Feliks smiled knowing the true question, but didn't reply; instead he stood and carried his plate over to the sink. He didn't wash it, though Toris hadn't expected him to. The blonde kept his back to the Lithuanian and whispered almost inaudibly.

"I missed you,"

Toris got up from the table and placed his own plate on the counter. "Um, Feliks, you saw me yesterday," his tone was light but they could both hear the seriousness behind it.

Feliks wouldn't look at him and it took several seconds to catch his gaze. Once he did it was almost impossible to look away. Those jade green orbs said so much more then the blonde himself ever could.

His breathing hitched as Feliks closed the distance between them claiming his lips in a kiss. The kiss was soft almost painfully so, like he was afraid to hurt the taller nation. Poland gasped when Lithuania responded to the kiss and the blonde practically lifted him off his feet, as he tore out of the kitchen.

Feliks kicked the door open in his rush to get into the room. Breaking apart for air, Toris sat back on his bed before Feliks kissed him again. There was something hidden in that kiss, a feeling of longing, and desire. A wanted, needed presence he hadn't felt in far too long. Feliks moved to straddle his hips; hands tracing his now bare chest, Lithuania couldn't even remember when he lost the garment. Lithuania's eyes fluttered, as a low moan escaped his lips.

_Russia's cold violet-blue gaze loomed over him, his mouth twisting in a cruel smile. Lithuania panicked. He had to get out of here, had to do something. He squirmed uselessly trying to throw the much larger nation from him. _

"_S-stop, please," _

_The frigid nation chuckled huskily moving to kiss the brunet's neck. Lithuania's breath hitched painfully, Russia's sickeningly sweet scent filling his senses. The blonde moved to unbutton the Baltic's shirt, trailing kisses down the exposed skin._

"_No-" _

Toris was pulled back to reality to see a very shocked Feliks staring at him from his place on the floor. His green eyes stared unblinking, his mouth slightly open as though still processing what just happened. Toris sat forward slightly to get a better look at the polish nation, replacing his shirt as he did so.

"Feliks… I'm, I mean… I didn't,"

"You're crying," Was all the other managed to say, his tone soft as though he didn't want to upset the brunet further.

"What-" He almost missed Poland's comment, over his frantic thoughts, but sure enough his face was damp with fresh tears. _Oh now he had done it. _

Poland picked himself off the floor and crawled onto the other side of the bed. He gave Lithuania a questioning look. A look that said he knew something was up _and_ that Lithuania hadn't wanted to tell him. It was a much more serious look then he was used to seeing from his best friend.

When Lithuania didn't respond, Poland spoke again not looking at the him. "Look, Liet, I didn't mean to, like, hurt you or anything,"

Toris glanced at him, realizing what he must have thought and instantly felt a guilty sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "It wasn't you, Feliks, really…"

He didn't finish, and Poland thankfully didn't ask anymore questions. Said nation tried unsuccessfully to cover his yawn, and Lithuania let out a sigh. It was late, and they both needed to get some sleep. As though hearing his thoughts Poland stood, stretching slowly and giving him a small smile.

"I, guess I should, like get going then-"

"No!" Lithuania said quickly and cut the Polish nation off mid-sentence. He looked away from that piercing green gaze. He didn't want Poland to leave, especially not now.

"Don't go, please,"

Poland's smile seemed to brighten immensely as he strode back over to the bed, "Sure, Liet, but only 'cause it's you."

That night Lithuania slept better then he had in years. Poland was a welcome presence after his time in that frigid, unwelcoming house. He knew he'd tell Feliks someday, about his scars, the ones both seen and unseen but for now he was content. He was happy, free. And he would do anything to make sure it stayed that way.

**

* * *

**

Notes:  
Chłodnik litewski:

cold yoghurt-and-beetroot soup served with a hard boiled egg, originally from Lithuania.

**Gołąbki:** cabbage parcels originally from Lithuania, they are stuffed with meat or meat and rice.

**Pączki:** doughnuts, not originally from Lithuania but you get the point.

_AN: Well this came out a lot more OOC then I originally hoped but it was still fun to write._

_Comments and Criticism welcome!_


End file.
